This Moment
by LavenderSun
Summary: "GINNY AWAS!"/"Saat aku melihatmu dengan Dean berciuman, hatiku bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum.."/"Aku menyukaimu bukan sebgai adik.."/Gaje, Jelek, Kacau,dll. Don't LIKE, Don't READ!HARRYGINNY, RONMIONE


Hallo.., author baru!

Harry Potter hanya milik Mrs. Rowling

**CEKIDOT**

Deburan ombak menyapu sebuah pantai berpasir putih. Disana ada seorang perempuan dengan rambut merah menyala. Menatap pantai itu dengan tatapan kosong. Entah apa yang ada dipikirkannya.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Hi, Harry. Mengapa kau ingin bertemu denganku di pantai ini?"_  
_"Memangnya kenapa? Kan disini kita pertama kali bertemu, Ginny."_  
_"Eh?! Emm.." Wajahnya tersipu malu. Terlihat semburat merah dipipinya._  
_Tercipta sebuah keheningan selama beberapa menit._  
_Harry mengubah posisi duduknya dengan menekuk lututnya sampai menyentuh dagu._  
_Selama itu hanya terdengar deburan ombak._  
_Akhirnya sesuatu menyentuh pundak ginny._  
_"Ada apa Harry?"_  
_"Emm, tidak, hanya kamu diam terus.."_  
_"Ihh, serius, kamu mau ngomong apa?"_  
_"Bisakah kamu bersamaku melewati waktu menunggu matahari terbenam?"_  
_"Eh?!" Ginny menoleh kesampingnya melihat, tepat ke pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya. Ia melihat rambut acak-acakan,kacamata bulat, dan sesungging senyuman penuh arti. Karena memikirkannya, Ginny jadi malu dan ia merasa mukannya sudah memerah_  
_"Ba-baiklah."katanya akhirnya._  
_Dalam hati, Ginny ingin sekali mencubitnya lembut (Karena gemas kali yah Hanya Ginny dan Tuhn yang tau)._  
_"Agak dingin sekarang, aku akan membuat api."Kata Ginny untuk menghilangkan rasa canggungnya sekarang dan bersiap-siap mengeluarkan tongkatnya._  
_Hap.._  
_"HARRY! KEMBALIKAN!"_  
_"NGGAK MAUUU.. WEKK.."kata Harry. Ia pun berlari setelah melepas spatu sneakersnya._  
_Ginny pun mengejarnya untuk merebut tongkatnya kembali. Tetapi tubuh yang kecil membuat larinya tidak secepat Harry._  
_Entah karena apa, Harry ingin berlari sembil bermain air. Ginnypun menyusul. Tiba-tiba.._  
_"Ahhhh..!"_  
_Ginny terjatuh dan Harrypun menangkapnya karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh tercipta selama beberapa detik._  
_"Ha! Kena kau."_  
_"Hey. Kamu nggak akan lepas kali ini."_  
_Harry berlari mengejar Ginny yang sudah berlari meninggakannya setelah mendapat kembali tongkatnya._  
_"Ha! Kena kau." Katanya mengulangi kata-kata Ginny._  
_Harry memeluk pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya sambil berputar-putar._  
_"Harry! Hentikan!"kata Ginny sambil berteriak._  
_"NGGAK MAU!"Katanya sambil terus berputar._  
_Akhirnya Ginny dilepaskan daei pegangan Harry._  
_"Udah ah.. capek."katanya sambil berjalan mebuju salah satu bangku yang tadi ia duduki._  
_"Ginny aku mau bicara."kata Harry setelah duduk disebelahnya._  
_"Ya,boleh."_  
_"Emm, aku... aku.."_  
_"Aku apa?"_  
_"Aku.., aku me.."_  
_Kringg.. Kringg.._  
_"Eh?! Sebentar ya Harry."_

_"Hallo, ada apa Mum?"_  
_"Oh, ya, thanks Mum."_

_"Maaf Harry, aku harus pergi ke The Burrows sekarang, karena Bill dan Fleur datang. Maaf Harry, sampai bertemu."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Dan saat itu juga, Ginny merutuki HP-nya berdering saat Harry menyatakan cintanya. Ginny tersenyum miris ketika mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Ia mungkin tidak akan melupakannya, karena kenangan itu adalah kenangan yang paling berharga tahu kalau Harry akan menembaknya saat itu. Ia tahu bahwa Harry menyukainya. Kalian tahu mengapa?

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry dan Ginny sedang berjalan-jalan mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat makanan di toko muggle, karena persediaan makanan di The Burrows habis._

_"Apa lagi yang dibutuhkan, Gin?"_

_"Hmm, 10 tomat dan ... 15 apel."_

_"Baik, ayo kesini."Harry memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Ginny yang bebas dan menyeretnya menuju toko buah dan sayuran._

_~~SKIP TIME~~_

_"Selesai?"_

_"Oke, selesai. Ayo pulang, Harry."_

_"Oke."_

_Mereka berjalan ke Portkey. Mereka tidak ingin ambil resiko kalau belanjaannya jatuh saat ber-Apparate._

_Di tengah jalan.._

_BUGG_

_"Hey, hati-hati kalau jalan."teriak Ginny._

_"Maaf!"kata seseorang yang menabrak Ginny._

_Belanjaannya jatuh semua sehingga harus ia punguti kembali._

_Setelah dihitung kembali.., "Hei, apelnya kurang 1!"_

_"Kalau begitu, kita balik saja dan beli lagi."_

_"Nggak usah Harry, kita cari saja."_

_Merekapun berjongkok mencari-cari apel itu._

_"Ah! Itu dia!" Seru Ginny sambil menunjuk apel yang ada ditengah jalan._

_Ginny berlari tanpa menengok kanan-kiri jalan. Memang sih, jalan tidak terlalu sepi. Tapi..._

_"GINNY! AWAASSSS!"_

_TTTIIIINNNNNNN_

_"AAAHHHHH!"_

_CEKITT BRUG._

_Ginny membuka matanya. Ia tidak merasakan sakit ..._

_"HARRY!" Ginny menoleh ke arah kanannya dan supir yang menabrak mereka berlari begitu tidak bisa meminta tolong orang lain karena jalan di situ sangatlah sepi._

_Darah segar keluar dari pelipis dan mulut Harry. Ginny yang berada di sampingnya menangis terisak._

_"Gin, jangan menangis..." kata Harry sambil mengusap pipi Ginny yang basah dan Ginny memegang tangan yang ada dipipinya itu._

_"T-tapi,hiks.. kenapa hiks.. k-kau hiks.. m-meindungiku?"kata Ginny._

_"Dulu,aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adik Ron.. uhuk.."Darah segar keluar dari sudut mulutnya._

_"Saat aku melihatmu dengan Dean berciuman, hatiku bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum.."_

_Ginny terus mendengarnya sambil terisak._

_"Saat aku mendengar kau dan Dean putus,hatiku terlonjak kegirangan.. uhuk" darah kembali keluar dari sudut mulutnya._

_"Sudah H-Harry,hiks.. j-jangan diteruskan."_

_"Aku sadar,aku menyukaimu bukan sebagai adik, tapi sebagai kekasih."_

_Ginny terlonjak akibat kalimat terakhir Harry._

_"J-Jadi, Ginny, aku menyukaimu, bukan,aku mencintaimu. Dan, aku meminta satu permohonan terakhirku."_

_"J-Jangan hanya satu Harry, 1000 permintaanpun akan aku kabulkan."_

_"Jangan melupakanku, Gin"_

_"Tentu, karena aku... juga mencintaimu."kata Ginny sambil mengeratkan pegangannya di tangan Harry, seakan tidak mau kehilangan dia._

_"Aku pegang janjimu dan.., aku minta kau menyimpan ini, ini aku temukan di Godric Hollows, ini punya ibuku.."kata Harry sambil memberikan cincin yang mempunyai batu permata biru._

_"Aku ingin kau menyimpannya.. Terima kasih Ginny." Kata Harry sambil membuat senyuman terakhirnya dan perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup._

_"Harry,Harry jangan tinggalkan aku.., hiks.., Harry.. HARRY!"_

_Ginny mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya yang sudah tak bernyawa._

_TAR.._

_Dan saat itu juga Ginny ber-apparate sambil memeluk tubuh Harry._

_~_~_~_~_~THE BURROWS~_~_~_~_~_

_"Ginny, kenapa la..ma, Harry.., a-a-apa yang terjadi..?"_

_"Ron, Harry, sudah mati.., hiks.. hiks.."_

_"A-a-APA?!"_

_"Ada ap.., HARRY!"_

_"Hermione, ia sudah tiada.., hiks"_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Sekarang ia sudah berapparate ke pemakaman orang yang sangat begitu ia cintai.., berjalan kebatu nisannya dengan pelan. Sore itu langit mendung dan rintik-rintik hujan sudah mulai berdatangan menangisi pahlawan dunia sihir yang sudah pergi tepat 1 tahun yang lalu. Ia mengeluarkan payung beningnya dari tas kecilnya.

"Tak terasa sudah 1 tahun kau pergi.. Kau tahu? Ron dan Hermione sudah menikah.. Aku iri sama mereka.. Saat aku sudah ada disana.., bisakah kita menikah?"

"Ahaha, aku tahu.., itu mustahil.. Tapi.., bisakah kita bersama?"

"Ehm, aku sudah menepati janjimu Harry, kalau aku tak akan melupakanmu, dan kau lihat? Cincin ibumu masih terselup dijari manisku.."Kata Ginny sambil memperlihatkan tangan kanannya.

"baiklah, sudah mulai dingin disini, kuharap kau baik-baik disana.."

Perlahan, ia bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menjauh dari pemakaman di Godric Hollows.

TAR..!

.-.-.-.-.-.-. TEMPAT MENINGGALNYA HARRY POTTER-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ginny mengeluarkan payung dan MP3-nya. Ia memutar sebuah lagu yang sesuai dengan suasana hatinya.

_Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream_

Sambil menyenandungkan lagu, ia berjalan ditengah derasnya hujan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, ia melangkah tanpa tujuan. Akhirnya ia sampai di jalanan yang cukup ramai. Ia berhenti disebuah cafe dan menghangatkan diri disana. Ia duduk di sebelah jendela, ingin melihat jalanan muggle.

"Ada yang ingin anda pesan?"kata seorang pelayan.

Ginny melepas earphonenya dan berkata, "ehm.., hot cappucino."

"Baik."

Sambil menunggu, Ginny kembali menyalakan MP3 dan memasang earphone lagi. Ia memandang ke arah jendela.

Melihat sepasang kekasih yang berteduh di sebuah payung bersama, merangkulkan tangan di lengan kekasihnya..

FLASHBACK

_Harry, Ron, Hermione dan Ginny sedang berjalan keluar mall ketika hujan turun dengan derasnya._

_"Aku hanya punya payung 2, jadi kita harus berpasangan.."kata Hermione_

_"Gampang.., aku dan Harry, kamu sama Ginny.."_

_"Apa kau bercanda, Ron? Payung sekecil ini tidak cukup utuk kalian berdua yang mempunyai tubuh besar.."_

_"Baiklah.., Harry, kamu dengan Ginny, Ron, kamu sama aku."_

_Ron dan Hermione berjalan dulu, alu diikuti Harry dan Ginny._

_Harry menyerahkan lengannya kepada Ginny dan dibalas tatapan bingung dari Ginny._

_"Biar kamu nggak kehujanan."_

_"Ehm, baiklah"Ginny merangkul lengannya dan perjalan perlahan dibelakang Ron dan Hermione yang sedang melakukan perkelahian kecil._

FLASHBACK OFF

"Ini pesanannya.. Maaf sudah menunggu lama."

Sebuah suara menghancurkan (?) lamunan Ginny.

"Eh, iya."

SKIP TIME

Setelah membayar, Ginny melakukan perjalanannya lagi. Sampai di jalan raya, ia hendak menyebrang ada sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi menuju kearahnya.

"Nona awass..!"

CEKITT BRUG

Ginny terjatuh terlentang dan darah segar mengalir dari pelipis, mulut dan hidungnya. Dan dengan perlahan, matanya menutup

#####Heaven####

Ginny membuka matanya perlahan-lahan yang hanya dilihatnya adalah ruangan serba putih.

"Aku sudah menunggumu lama, Ginny." Sebuah suara muncul dari ruangan itu dan perlahan, matanya tidak menangkap lagi ruangan putih itu, tetapi sebuah pantai dan seseorang berdiri berhadapan cukup jauh darinya.

"Harry..."Ginny berlari menuju orang itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku merindukanmu Harry.."

"Aku juga merindukanmu.."

"Ayo, aku ajak kamu jalan-jalan."

"Ayo.."

**THE END**

GAJE? BINGUNG? GGAK BAGUS? KEPANJANGAN? *Readers:Kebanyakan pertanyaan!*

Sorry atas kesalhannya. Meskipun begitu, saya ingin mendapatkan review dari anda-anda sekalian.

**REVIEW PLEASE...**


End file.
